<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>attention by mikasadrafts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818091">attention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikasadrafts/pseuds/mikasadrafts'>mikasadrafts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuties, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, just fluff, very short, we all want fluffy tsukikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikasadrafts/pseuds/mikasadrafts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tobio works at a coffee shop and is always screwing up kei's name on purpose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this last night for my own satisfaction that's why it's rushed or rather short and idk kjdjs i'm not really good at writing stories but i tried some kagetsuki fluff just because jdjdhs</p><p>and yes it's all in lowercase pls don't mind it. it's a writing style ksjdjdhe happy reading !!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"this is the fourth time!," kei ranted to his friend, tadashi, as he saw his name on his cup of coffee. all messed up again. "i'm never going back to this coffee shop again,"</p><p>"you said that last time," said tadashi.</p><p>"seriously, what's his problem? why does he keep on screwing up my name every time i buy coffee here?," kei rolled his eyes as a sign of frustration. "it has only three letters. three fucking letters,"</p><p>"why don't you confront him?," his friend suggested.</p><p>"i don't want to,"</p><p>"come on, just ask him. maybe he just wants you to notice him," tadashi talked again but now, with a hint of tease in his voice.</p><p>"why don't you shut up, tadashi?,"</p><p>"woah. easy,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>the next day</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"i thought we're not coming back here again?," tadashi once again asked kei.</p><p>"shut up,"</p><p>"the guy's looking at you, kei,"</p><p>with that, kei tilted his head to see if tadashi was just teasing him but to his surprise, the guy on the counter is really looking at him. he just shrugged it off because he doesn't want tadashi to talk more.</p><p>"i'm going to order," said kei. "i'll try to ask him today,"</p><p>tadashi just nodded at kei, and the latter proceeded to the counter to make his order.</p><p>"hey, uhm, the usual?," the guy asked.</p><p>"you must've known me now to ask for the usual..." kei confronted the guy in front of him.</p><p>"ah yes. i'm kageyama tobio, by the way."</p><p>"tsukishima kei. uhm, kageyama, may i ask why do you keep on messing up my name? is that on purpose or something?," kei asked sincerely. he saw tobio smile at him after he asked the question.</p><p>"thought you'd never ask. i really find you attractive so i'm doing something to catch your attention,"</p><p>that was quite straight forward of him, kei thought. 'so tadashi was right...'</p><p>"to be honest, it was pretty annoying but congratulations. you really caught my attention," kei said sarcastically (not really). his arms went to his chest, crossed. and stares at tobio.</p><p>"i'm sorry, kei," tobio asked for forgiveness and being the good guy that kei is, he said that it was ok.</p><p>"here's your order, kei," kageyama gave the two up of coffee to him. he smiled as he saw his name, all screwed up again.</p><p>"you know, kageyama, why don't we go out?,"</p><p>"for real?!," kageyama's face lit up and he looked like he just won the lottery when he heard kei said those words to him.</p><p>kei just nodded to him while laughing as a sign of response.</p><p>messing up your customer's name wasn't a bad idea, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>